Three treatments for child molesters are studies. Excessive arousal to female children, social/assertive skill deficits with adults, and limited sex knowledge and cognitive distortions maintaining molestation behavior are assessed in outpatient child molesters. Subjects are then treated. Treatment are: covert sensitization and masturbatory satiation; social/assertive skills training, and sex education and cognitive restructuring to correct and control their child molestation. Individual and combined effectiveness of treatment is examined after 10, 20, and 30 group treatment sessions and at 6 and 12 month followups.